An unexpected meeting
by Everything's changed
Summary: When the principals suddenly announces another school's going to come over, unexpected things which revolve Tsuna and Jounouchi happen. Leading to other interesting events.
1. Jounouchi's POV

Hey...

Hehe...

Sorry for not posting anything up…

But I've got an awesome story for you guys…

And it will have many chapters...

Hehe, just wait and see…

Disclaimer: The characters in here belong to their rightful owners, but the idea of the story is mine !

* * *

 **Monday  
**

 **6.40**

-Oh my God ! I'm going to be late for school !

Yelled in frustration a worrying blondie as he quickly ran out in the street, while being able to carry a surprisingly heavy-looking backpack and eating a blueberry with chocolate chips cannoli.

Yup. A cannoli.

Surprised ? Yeah, Jounouchi had a soft spot for food, especially Italian desserts. No wonder he had a bunch of "How to make unique European pastries" cookbooks at home.

Back to the story.

Yes, our friend woke up late (again). It wasn't his fault, to the least - the freaking alarm clock just had to go off at 6.40, while Jou set it for 6.00.

Yeah, that 's life...or ce'st la vi if you want...

 **6.45**

-Quick!Quick!Quick!

He shouted as he finally made it to the school gate and unhesitatingly ran to his class without paying any attention to the time. But, as they say, Jou had lady luck on his side - and he got to his seat just right at 6.45.

Who says miracles don't happen ?

Jounouchi sat down in his seat and started panting heavily; duh - he had just had a race against time that he won so loosely. He just needed to fix his clock next time.

-Oi Jou !

Exclaimed in surprise a soft voice.

Jou turned around and saw his friends. They had all gone to school much earlier than he did, but that didn't matter. Everyone was here, well almost everyone, minus Anzu - he remembered her saying that she was on a holiday to France for "pursuing high dancing classes".

He smiled at them and said :

-Hey.

Yugi exhaled in a relief and smacked Jou in the arm all of a sudden. He screamed :

-Ouch! What's that for ?!

-For worrying the others and me! Seriously! - replied a quite angered tri-colored hair boy.

-You can't blame him for that, Aibou. - said Yami in an attempt to calm down his hikari as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

-Hey!-Yugi shouted but was quickly shushed in a mushy kiss of his dark half.

Jounouchi sighed and looked away from the lovey-dovey scene, only to be caught in another on the right. This time was Bakura catching Ryou off-guard with a bite in the neck.

He turned to the other side just to see his best friend-Honda nibbling Otogi's ear and he could hear all the noises they were making !

Jesus Christ ! And after being friends with them so long, he still couldn't bear all these love thingies.

Since all his friends were "too caught up in their own world" to see what Jounouchi was doing, he used this as a chance to look to where "he" was sitting.

Hey, we all know who "he" is.

What ? You need a clue ?!

Fine ! Okay, this guy had chestnut hair with cerulean eyes with a spark of cornflower blue-ish that you can only detect if you have fought with him. He always seemed cold and ruthless to strangers, but (ehem...cough...cough) he was quite different to our friend.

Yeah, Kaiba Seto of course. What did you expect ? Some priest thingy from Egypt or a green-haired maniac in a computer ? Meh !

Anyway, Jou noticed Kaiba was already there. And the surprising thing was that he was looking, no staring at Jounouchi too ! That instantly got our friend blushing red and muttering something under his breath. Whatever he said, Kaiba saw and smirked.

 **15 minutes later :**

The bell rang and everyone knew it was time for class, so they prepared for Miss Aiko ( the History teacher, and the first period is History); however, they were astonished to see the principal walking in.

Well, almost everyone. Because Kaiba kept a straight face all the time, so it was kinda hard to know if he was amazed or not.

The principal raised his voice and started speaking :

-Hello students. You may not have known about this, but today is not going to be a normal Monday.

Jounouchi had to stop himself from saying out loud "No Monday is normal !" and snicker in front of the class. That would definitely got him in trouble.

-I know, I know. What so different eh ? Well, today we're going to have students from Namimori Middle School coming over. Don't ask why, just think of it as a chance for you to meet new people and make new friends. - continued Mr. Isawa (the principal) - Today there will be no class. You can wander through the whole school if you like, but remember, no fighting or anything else ! It would be a disgrace if something like that happened again.

Mr. Isawa sent Jou a warning glare in his last sentence to remind him of what had occurred the last time the two schools exchanged students. Not so funny, really. Then, he left the class.

Everyone started talking loudly about how the students from the other school would be, apart from Jounouchi. He just quietly got out of the class and began walking along the hallway. No one noticed that, except Kaiba.

Since Isawa-sensei did allow students to go freely, Jou did the exact same thing. Really, he didn't have anything to do.

Jou was just turning round a corner when he heard someone squeaked in a scared tone :

-No! Stop!

He was curious and stealthily went to where the noise originated. And it was there that he saw something that made him rage and his blood boil like never before.

There was a group of tall students surrounding a rather small boy . Some others were searching through a bag and some were taking photos.

Jounouchi immediately knew that these guys were bullies, and without a second thought, he stepped out on front of them and yelled loudly :

-Hey! Pick on someone your own size!

They turned to Jou and presumably, the leader - a tall guy with red burgundy hair - smirked and said back :

-Who the hell are you that dare to come here ?

-No one. - he spoke back.

The burgundy dude started laughing and pointed at Jounouchi :

-Really? If then, get out of here this instance or do you want a bruise to that lovely eye ?

Jou laughed back and crackled his knuckles :

-I think so. Come here then.

The other guys became angry and began charging at him with knives.

Our friend still laughed and skillfully dodged them all ; and in a flash, their weapons were all gone and they fall down to the floor unconscious.

Burgundy guy's face turned pale in an instant and he quickly ran away. Jounouchi didn't even bother to chase him - he already knew that guy was a coward from the start.

He sighed in relief and walked towards the small boy bullied earlier. Jou was quite worried and helped him sit up properly. He smiled reassuringly at the frightened guy :

-Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you.

The boy smiled back and said :

-Thank you. Thanks for saving me.

-No prob ! - replied a grinning Jounouchi. - Oh, what's your name ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. - answered the boy.

Jou then gave his hand out and started shaking Tsuna's :

-Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but call me Jou.

-Really great to meet you Jou. - said Tsuna as he shook the other boy's hand with delight.

Jounouchi then helped Tsuna stand up and so he could look at him more closely.

Tsuna was rather short,even shorter than Yugi, with spiky brown hair and large brown caramel eyes which seemed quite orange-ish. He wore a white shirt with a black sweatshirt outside - did I mention that it was in winter ? - and it had a big badge written "NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL". Jounouchi wasn't really stunned, as he'd already gotten a feeling that Tsuna wasn't from Domino, but he asked anyway :

-You're from Namimori ?

Tsuna looked to Jou and scratched his head :

-Uhm...Yeah...

-That explains a lot. Can I ask you this ? - questioned Jounouchi.

-Sure. What ? - the petite boy answered

-Where are your friends ? - asked Jou - I thought that your whole school went here ?

-Uhmmm...they went somewhere, I think ? - said Tsuna - They often got into trouble, you know. Uhmm, do you mind if I ask about your awesome fighting skills ? - he inquired shyly

Jounouchi smiled warmly and chuckled :

-Hmmm...Don't tell anyone this but...

Then, he told Tsuna all about his past and the weird thing was that Jou felt he could confide in the guy anything and Tsuna also felt the same way ! As if there had already been a close connection and bond between them.

Tsuna suddenly looked straight at Jou's eyes and said :

-I will never tell anyone about this ! But since you already told me your secret, I'll tell you mind.

He opened his heart out to the blonde about the Mafia, his powers and battles...and even about him being called "No Good Tsuna". Never in his life had Tsuna realized that there was someone willing to listen to all of his confidences , even though that person was a complete stranger. Nevertheless, he had a feeling that this would be the start of a great friendship.

Jounouchi grinned broadly to Tsuna :

-Trust me with all you said. - and he suddenly yelled out loud - Hey!I'm hungry!Wanna eat ?

-Me too! - replied a smiling boy - Where should we...Ouch!

Tsuna yelped in surprise as Jou pulled his wrist and whispered mischievously :

-Come with me!

And there they went into the hallway, not knowing that two pair of eyes were watching them closely and ...hungrily.

* * *

Hey again...

Sorry...for not updating frequently!

But I know you guys won't be mad at me...

Because I've combined two series...

I mean like, KTH is a really cool one and I just had the idea of that when re-watching all the episodes and the 1827 doujinshis. They are so...adorable together!

And don't be sad there's no Hibari in this chapter, since I intend to make this long...

Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me anything you dislike about this crossover!

And as always, until the next time, ciao !


	2. Tsuna's POV

Hey...

Not very long time no see…

But I'm happy to present you chapter 2 of An unexpected meeting…

This one is from a different perspective…Hehe

Oops, disclaimer : Everything belongs to everyone else, not me !

* * *

 **Monday**

 **6.35**

-Oh my God ! I'm going to be late for school !

Shouted in vain an anxious brunette as he tried his best to get to class while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Why does that sound so familiar ?

Yup, Tsuna was always like this - running as fast as he could because of that stupid alarm clock - almost everyday, except the times that Reborn actually didn't doze off to sleep and remembered to wake him up in time.

But today was different.

Reborn had told him the days before that he had some "urgent" business needed to deal with in Italy, so he wouldn't be in Namimori in the next few days. He had sternly reminded our friend not to go to school late this day, since a rare occurrence would happen. Tsuna had questioned him repetitively but the arcobanelo refused to answer.

 _-Tutto ciò che accade accadrà oggi._

Replied mysteriously his small tutor as he set off for the Mafia with Leon by his side. Tsuna had used an Italian dictionary and found out what Reborn meant : Everything that happens will happen today. Cryptic ! Oh well, it was not always good to understand what Reborn said.

-0-

-Phew ! Glad I make it on time !

Tsuna mumbled in a relief after getting to school without any accidents. Actually, he did get chased by a dangerous-looking bulldog when running through the streets due to stepping on its tail. Well, that was how he got here so fast.

The small boy panted hard when he had a feeling that something big and scary was right behind him.

-Herbivore.

Phew! Not that dog ! It still crept Tsuna out but he turned around and it was no one else but "him".

Let me guess. You don't know who "him" is ?

Okay, fine ! He's got short black hair with gray eyes that can make anyone flinch just by looking at them, and did I mention that he's always wearing the same school uniform, not that I know for sure, which is a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes too ?

Duh ! It was no else but the Head of The Discipline Committee himself : Hibari Kyouka. One of the few people in Namimori to have love letters sent everyday and the locker filled with chocolates on Valentine's Day. The raven didn't even pay a heed to them though.

-Hmm...Good morning Hibari-san !

Shuttered Tsuna as an attempt to hide his nervousness whenever he was around Hibari.

-Class is about to start.

Tsuna couldn't help but form a blush whenever getting near Hibari. No, he always blamed his small and petite nature of fearing the more intimidating ones.

He shrugged the thoughts off and ran madly to class. Unknowingly to him, the raven was watching him.

Tsuna sat down in his seat and breathed out. He was quickly greeted by Yamamoto and Gokudera :

-Tenth ! I was waiting for you all day !

The bomber waved his hand at Tsuna and snapped at himself:

-I think I forgot my textbooks.

Yamamoto chuckled and handed him the silver-haired boy:

-Take mine.

-Thanks, baseball idiot.

-You're welcome. Just go on a date with me later.

After hearing the conversation, Tsuna tried to stop himself from laughing at his best friends' awkward flirting, as he had declared to not do so just a few weeks ago when Gokudera said that they were dating.

-0-

Tsuna was taking out his Science textbook when the loud speaker announced : "This is mandatory. Attention all students, all classes are dismissed today. Please leave for the school buses outside. More information will be announced later. Thank you." Sometimes he wondered if the headmaster of his school was a robot, because of the monotones that were often heard during breaks.

The commotion began just a few seconds later as students gathered their stuffs and headed for the buses. He saw his friends being pushed out of the class by the crowd and Gokudera gave him an apologetic look. He smiled and waved back to his friend, who was about to be stampeded if Yamamoto hadn't pulled him out of the mob in time.

Tsuna hurried up but had to go on the last bus when he arrived. He recognized it as the oldest and probably most uncomfortable bus in the school - the last time he went on, some of the springs jumped him out of his seat !

There were no places left on the bus but besides... Kyouka. Tsuna swallowed down a gulp as he quietly got there. He didn't want to admit the fact that he had a crush, just a tiny tiny little crush on the Cloud Guardian.

-Uhm, Hibari-san, can I sit here?

-...

-I'll take it as a yes, then ?

Tsuna nervously settled his bag down and found a comfortable position to sit. Hibari was probably not in the mood to talk, so he might as well be quiet and do something else.

After reading a few pages from his new book , Tsuna quickly felt dizzy and sleepy. Not from sleep-deprivation recently, but because of the odd plushy seat and the occasional bumps when the bus took a turn.

Soon, his eyelids were heavy and sleep came fast.

Hibari was gazing at the scenery outside when he felt something brushed against his shoulders. It was soft and smelled nice.

His eyes traveled to his left and to Hibari's amazement, the brunette's head was laying on his arm !

What was even more unexpected was that Kyoka didn't mind it- he liked it. He enjoyed the way Tsuna's breath tickled, his drowsy adorable face when he slept and he secretly loved how the herbivore squirmed uncomfortably when around him. Not that he noticed, of course !

Hibari chuckled as Tsuna's head titled to his side and his hair was even messier. Cute. He thought.

-0-

Tsuna was having a good sleep when a cold voice shattered it :

-Wake up, herbivore.

He didn't want to give up leaving the warm heat that he'd been cuddling with, but opened his eyes anyway. And then he realized that he had been using Hibari as a pillow all the time. Tsuna quickly got up and backed away :

-Eh...Sorry Hibari-san ! I didn't mean to do that ! It was an accident !

Tsuna was blushing like a red tomato and kept on running away. His heart was beating with all its speed and he felt like he would explode. Why did he react like a five-year-old when the raven touched him ? It wasn't that he hated or despised him, it was the opposite. He adored and really looked up to Hibari. Despite how unfriendly or unsociable he might be towards others, the Cloud Guardian always took care of him from afar and he noticed that.

He kept on running until he bumped into a group of boys. Tsuna stopped and mumbled sorry but a chocolate-haired guy spun him around :

-Look what we have here.

There were about eight or ten guys who could be around his age. Except the fact that they were all carrying pocket knives and having dangerous looks.

-Hey ! I already say I'm sorry !

-You think only sorry would be okay shrimp ?

-Let's teach him a lesson...

Tsuna braced himself for the beating when a burgundy-haired boy came forth and raised a hand up, which silenced the rest of them. There was something about him that clicked a button inside the herbivore : Inheritance of a mafia family. It was confirmed when one of the loons asked :

-Aoki-san ?

-Bring him to our place. Let's make sure he's treated nicely.

-But...

-And don't call me Aoki. It's Hazami.

-Yes. Hazami-san.

Tsuna instantly recognized the name Aoki Hazami. Reborn had sternly lectured him about not messing with them. They were few of the most affluent mafia families with wide connections and . The Hazamis were based in Domino, but their reputation had spread through the mafias in Namimori as well. He could actually remember what his tutor was saying : "Under no circumstances should you interfere with them. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we owe their family a lot because 'someone' had lost in a gamble, and we're still a long way from paying up our debt. Therefore, as Vongola Tenth, you are supposed to keep the peace between them and us, whatever cost it is."

He had laughed at what Reborn told him, but it was pretty bitter now that he was facing them.

-0-

They dragged him to a strange-looking school and took him to an empty hallway with no one around. He looked around for any possible exits, but his trail of thoughts stopped when Aoki approached him :

-You look nice...Much better than the others... - he lifted the other boy's chin with his thumb and index finger.

-What do you want ? - Tsuna replied as harsh as he could.

-Oh, no need to be so defensive. I just want to have some ...payment from you. - So that was it ! That guy knew about the debt, and Tsuna was forced to pay it !

The said boy inched even closer and a hand traveled down to the hem of the smaller boy's shirt. Only to receive a kick in the nuts by our friend ! Way a go Tsuna ! It's the 101 way to beat unwanted child molesters !

It must have hurt as Aoki bent down with a hurt look and . The brunette didn't even know that would work ! He just followed what Bianca did after Dino accidentally touched her breast - poor Dino, he was still in hospital. Aoki pinned him to the wall more forcefully.

-So you want it the hard way then ? Fine by me...

Tsuna shuddered when the other guys snickered and his attacker put a knee between his legs. Some nearby guys were rummaging his backpack which had been taken away earlier. Aoki himself was smirking evilly as he started unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt, while he was shaking with pure disgust.

So that was it for his teenage years ? Tsuna couldn't even bear the humiliation that a mafia boss was going to be molested by some high school students, just to 'pay the debt' for his family ! He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the dull feeling of Hibari finding out about this when an unfamiliar voice interrupted :

-Hey! Pick on someone your own size! - he was probably imagining it, but could someone have come here to save him ?

-Who the hell are you that dare to come here ?

-No one .

Tsuna heard laughing and Aoki said :

-Really? If then, get out of here this instance or do you want a bruise to that lovely eye ?

Tsuna opened his eyes again and saw a blond laughing and cracking his knuckles :

-I think so. Come here then.

The other guys became angry and began charging at him with knives.

He prepared to see the foolish stranger to be beaten into a pulp of blood but instead, the boy laughed teasingly and skillfully dodged them all. Tsuna could see the blonde quickly and effectively disarming all the weapons .And in a flash, they were all unconscious and fall down onto the floor with a "THUNK!".

Aoki turned pale in an instant and he quickly ran away. Tsuna was shocked with both the reaction of him and how the blond was so strong.

-Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you.

Tsuna smiled back weakly and said :

-Thank you. Thanks for saving me.

-No prob ! - replied "badass" , Tsuna decided that's what the blonde was going to be called - Oh, what's your name ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna.

Badass - because the small boy had made up his mind to call his new friend that - then gave his hand out :

-Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but call me Jou.

-Really great to meet you Jou. - said Tsuna as he shook the other boy's hand with delight. Oh well. Jounouchi was a good name for him too.

Jounouchi then helped Tsuna stand up. He had to lean on the blonde for support since he was still weak.

Jou was tall, about the same height as Gokudera , but not as Yamamoto. He had naples yellow hair with bangs reaching his eyebrows but didn't cover his brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket with matching color trousers. Judging from his uniform, it would be a good guess to say that he came from Domino High School.

Tsuna was about to hit the nail when Jou asked :

-You're from Namimori ?

Tsuna looked to him and scratched his head :

-Uhm...Yeah...

-That explains a lot. Can I ask you this ? - questioned Jounouchi.

-Sure. What ? - Tsuna answered

-Where are your friends ? - asked Jou - I thought that your whole school went here ?

-Uhmmm...they went somewhere, I think ? - said Tsuna - They often got into trouble, you know. Uhmm, do you mind if I ask about your awesome fighting skills ? - he inquired shyly

Jounouchi smiled warmly and chuckled :

-Hmmm...Don't tell anyone this but...

Then, he told Tsuna all about his past and the weird thing was that Jou felt he could confide in the guy anything and Tsuna also felt the same way ! As if there had already been a close connection and bond between them.

Tsuna suddenly looked straight at Jou's eyes and said :

-I will never tell anyone about this ! But since you already told me your secret, I'll tell you mind.

He opened his heart out to the blonde about the Mafia, his powers and battles...and even about him being called "No Good Tsuna". Never in his life had Tsuna realized that there was someone willing to listen to all of his confidences , even though that person was a complete stranger. Nevertheless, he had a feeling that this would be the start of a great friendship.

Jounouchi grinned broadly to Tsuna :

-Trust me with all you said. - and he suddenly yelled out loud - Hey!I'm hungry!Wanna eat ?

-Me too! - replied a smiling boy - Where should we...Ouch!

Tsuna yelped in surprise as Jou pulled his wrist and whispered mischievously :

-Come with me !

There was still some mysterious things about Jounouchi, but Tsuna chose to ignore them for now. It was the time for food ! He could ask Jou for more info later.

And there they went into the hallway, not knowing that two pair of eyes were watching them closely and ...hungrily.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was too much on 1827 and not much on puppyshipping. I swear to all the Gods of yaoi to write a liiiitle bit slash KaiJou on the next one !

But it's longer...=3=

Oh, and there are some additional thingies too to make the story more interesting...

Thank you for anyone who took time to read this crossover, reviewed or faved it ! It really means a lot for me !

Anyway, please tell me if there's anything you like or dislike ! Thanks ! :)

And until the next time, ciao !


End file.
